


90 Degrees at 9 PM

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's hot, Donna gets fired and thatleads to... read the story already!





	90 Degrees at 9 PM

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**90 Degrees at 9 PM**  
**(Originally titled 'Not a Good Day')**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin left them orphans but they sure aren't mine.  And I really can't afford to be sued, so please don't.  
**Summary:** It's hot, Donna gets fired and that leads to... read the story already!  
**Spoiler:** I don't think there is anything specific but I have watched through season 4.  So be careful.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first story and it was originally titled 'Not a Good Day' but by the 3 rd story I had a name for my series and I needed to rename it.  It was submitted for the August challenge, thanks in no small part to the most amazing talents of my Beta, Shelley.  She's remarkable and I will never be able to thank her enough.  All the good stuff is because she helped me, the errors I probably created when she wasn't looking **Written:** August 23, 2003  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  


Today has not been a good day for me.  I found a hole in my last pair of black dress socks.  One day I had dozens, today I found one pair in the drawer and it already had a hole in it.  My laundry has been sitting at the dry cleaners for at least 2 weeks because I can't find the tickets.  Oh and I fired Donna again today.  Only this time instead of saying "Impervious" and swinging her hair over her shoulder like she always does, she said "fine".

She said "fine" in this small soft voice that I vaguely remember from when she took care of me after I was shot.  If I were really bothering to pay attention to these things, I'd make something of the fact that I can't just say "when Donna took care of me"; I have to qualify it with "after I was shot", because Donna ALWAYS takes care of me.  Getting me coffee isn't taking care of me.  Reading my mind, now that's taking care of me.  Knowing what I mean, knowing what I need as opposed to what I want; that's taking care of me. God I'm rambling in my own mind.  Maybe I should call Stanley.  I should ask Donna if I should call Stanley.  No then she'd worry.  I'm so confused.

Getting back to the issue at hand (I refuse to call it a problem because she probably didn't mean it).  I fired Donna, she said "fine" and before I could figure out what she meant or what was going on in her mind (I can't for the life of me read her the way she reads me); I was pulled, rather forcibly, by CJ into Senior Staff.  

When I got back there was no sign of Donna.  CJ found out what happened.  She pulled me into her office to scream at me for almost half an hour.  She screamed at me for thinking I could say something like "You're fired" and think it's a funny joke.  She screamed about me sending my alabaster skinned assistant out, five separate times in one day, in the biggest heat wave to hit the east coast in years, to buy socks, pick up my laundry, and run new numbers to the Hill, all without letting her take a lunch break.  (Like it's my fault the numbers keep changing and we can't trust these guys to check their fax machines.  Anyway, Donna's more trust-worthy than a courier service.)  

I admit it was a mistake to say to CJ, "At least I didn't tell her to actually do my laundry herself."  

That earned me a smack to the back of the head.  Open palm.  She didn't even use a file.  Although I should be grateful she didn't use a binder.

So here I am outside my assistant's apartment at the early hour of 9pm with a gift that is guaranteed to get her to come back to me.  I mean come back to the job.

CJ patiently explained that Donna didn't really leave for good because if she had, her pager, cell phone and badge would be on my desk.  And they aren't.  I checked.  I checked my desk AND her desk about 4 times.  So she didn't really leave for good.  I still have a chance of getting her back.

So here I am, knocking softly on the door.  Being kind and polite and not causing a scene as I am so often and unjustifiably accused of by, well, everyone.  

After several attempts and no answer I use my key.  She and her roommate must be out.  Probably somewhere with air-conditioning.  The sidewalks of DC are burning up and there's no relief at all in Donna's apartment.  Hence the gift that will get her to come back to me - an air-conditioner for her window.  I am a good man.  This proves it.  I will install it while she is out and leave a note.  I may not be Sam but I can write a good note to Donna.  Exhibit A for the defense: the Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing, baby.

All the windows are open and they left the fans on.  It's still sweltering.  I drag the box in and close the door.  I have been to Donna's apartment quite a few times.  I know that hers is the bedroom on the left.  The door is slightly ajar.  I push it open all the way and...

It is possible that my heart just stopped.  I wasn't awake the last time it happened but it's possible that this is exactly what it felt like.  Like the world stopped.  Gravity suspended.  Nothing is moving.  

Donna isn't out.  Well she is but she's here.  She asleep on top of her comforter; she is on her stomach with her right leg bent tightly at the knee and her arms are outstretched.  There is a fan on either side of the bed and both are blowing full-blast against her skin.  Yes, let's revisit that.  Donna is lying NAKED on her bed with two fans stirring her hair lightly as she sleeps on her stomach.

She only sleeps on her stomach when she's exhausted.  Nine times out of ten I would find her asleep on my couch curled around a pillow on her stomach during that summer.  Once I had the strength to move on my own, I would wander out in the middle of the night to make sure she was okay.  And she would be sleeping soundly.  It was a good feeling.  On the campaign trail she always slept on her side.  Just like when she would sleep on a bus or on a plane, only vertical instead of horizontal.  So maybe it isn't just exhausted... she sleeps on her stomach when she's emotionally exhausted.  When she has given everything she has and isn't sure it's enough.

I am starring at a naked woman with flawless, pale to the point of luminescence skin and I am thinking that I have caused her emotional exhaustion.  There's something wrong with me.  Or maybe I'm NOT the Neanderthal everyone thinks I am.  Because I realize I need to treat Donna better.

She's so beautiful.  Long pale limbs, perfect skin, her toes are painted green.  That makes me smile.  Her hair is so fine, like silk; it dances in the breeze caused by the fans.  

I'm not sure that I still believe in God.  After Joanie and Dad and getting shot, it's hard to believe that those things had a reason.  That some higher power thought it was a good idea for my sister to die at all, let alone like that.  But then I look at Donna and I think that random genetics couldn't possibly create someone like her.  Someone who believes so strongly, who loves so deeply, someone I love so very much.  

I don't like to admit that.  Either that I believe in God or that I love Donna.  Because I don't know what to do with the absolute knowledge that Donnatella Moss is my soul mate.  I don't want to lose my job; I don't want to cause a scandal.  I don't want to find out that I'm just a friend and why would she be crazy enough to get involved with me anyway.  So I don't think about it because I KNOW there's a God and most of the time I don't think He likes me very much.

Then Donna rolls over and I realize I AM the Neanderthal everyone thinks I am.  She stretches her arms above her head and extends her legs.  Her stomach drops, her breasts (her perfect pink tipped breasts) jut forward.  Oh God she's that perfect blond everywhere.  Miles of leg, tight blond curls, delicious innie belly-button, rounded pert breasts... You know after I turned 40 I didn't think I would ever get this hard again.  Turns out I was wrong.  I just wasn't dealing with the right stimuli.

Then she opens her eyes and blinks away her sleep.  I know the exact moment she realizes that I'm there in the room with her while she's naked.  Her eyes go very, very wide and she slowly reaches for the thin cotton blanket at the foot of the bed.  

"Josh, what are you doing in my room?"  Her voice is rough with sleep, and even though almost all her skin is covered now, I am even more aroused.  

"I.... You quit.  I brought you a present to convince you to come back."  After stumbling a bit, I manage to make not one but two complete sentences.  Considering that there is no blood left in my brain that's rather impressive, don't you think?

"You fired me, Josh.  And now you have taken it upon yourself to come into my apartment without permission and stare at me while I sleep."  You know she doesn't seem as mad as she probably should be about the whole 'me seeing her naked' thing.  If my brain were functioning I'd try to figure out what that means.

I just stare at her... she needs to explain this to me because I can't figure it out on my own.  And then there it is.  She smiles at me.  I'm forgiven.  All is right in the world... well except for the fact that I'm still hard as a rock and she's going to see that the second she raises her head off her pillows.  That could be uncomfortable.  I really should try to do something about this...well too late.

"What did you bring me, Joshua?"  I don't think it's sleep that's causing that husky rasp in her voice.  Her eyebrow is arched in that way she has of making me do anything she wants.  And she's not looking at the box at my feet.  Her eyes are staring right at my crotch.

"I bought you an air-conditioner for your room."  I am an idiot.  A beautiful naked woman, that I admit to being in love with, is staring at me like she wants to ravage my body and I am talking about a home appliance.  Harvard and Yale didn't teach me a damn thing.

"Oooo air-conditioning.  So I can be all cold while it's so hot outside?"  She just stood up.  She dropped the blanket and stood up.  I am fully dressed and there is a 5'10" naked smirking Donna standing right in front of me.  The White House can burn to the ground for all I care.

I move forward and grab her around the waist.  My hand settles into the hollow at the base of her spine.  I swear that space was molded just for me.  The heel of my palm puts pressure against her back while my little finger slides into the crease of her ass.  I am rewarded with her breasts pressing firmly upward against my chest as she arches her back and bears down into my hand.  

Not to be left out of the fun, my other hand holds her neck as I lean in to kiss her.  She is warm and wet and wonton and a wealth of words beginning with W.  760 verbal and don't you forget it.

I wish there were some way to stop my need for oxygen.  I would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant I could go on kissing Donna.  But for the sake of continuing to live, which I really want to do right now, I pull away from her lips.  Lips that try to follow mine as I lean back.  Oh God, why have I not been doing this every minute of the last 5 years?  I AM the idiot CJ thinks I am.  Breathe in, breathe out.  Stare into the blue eyes of the woman I love.  Okay- she's still smirking.  Is it a good sign when the woman who just rendered you speechless with a kiss is smirking?  I don't think it is.

"Joshua?  Do you like that I'm naked and you aren't?"  She's batting her eyelashes at me with an 'I'm perfectly innocent' look on her face that kind of clashes with the fact that she is stroking my cock through my pants while she's saying it.

"Um, yes... I mean no... I mean I REALLY like you naked, but maybe I should be naked too?"  I really should know the answer to that question but between the heat, worrying over Donna leaving me and well, the sheer wonder that is naked Donna, I need verification.  Which comes by way of her unbuckling my belt, unzipping my pants and shoving them down my thighs along with my boxers.  

"Shouldn't we... Don't we need...?" I realize I am not able to spit out a complete sentence but what do you want from me?  I am still wearing a shirt and tie, my pants and boxers are around my knees and Donna is pressing her entire naked body against me while swaying back and forth to create a little friction.  

"Condoms.  Nightstand drawer.  I also have a few other goodies in there if you're interested, but for now I think we should just stick to the basics.  I don't want you to melt all over me.  Although that could be fun too."

By "goodies" does she mean toys?  She has toys?  That I could use on her or that she wants to use on me?  And she said "for now", that means we get to do this more than once.  Maybe even often.  Maybe if I am a really good boy we can do this in my office, on my desk or in my chair.   Okay that's just an orgy of sexual images I am going to need to catalog for later discussion with Donna.  But for now, first things first.

"That's good to know but I meant... okay you need to stop that now or this is going to be over very fast."  She's pouting but I don't think she's that mad because of the way her thumb is sliding up and down my shirt, right over my scar.  Like she has it memorized and doesn't even need to see where it is to know it's there.  Is that good or bad?  Oh God now she's digging into the flesh right around the scar with her fingernail.  I had never thought of that.  Oh God that feels good.  Her eyelids are sliding shut.  Like it's getting her hot making me feel like this.  Like it arouses her to arouse me.  No no no enough of that.  I grab her wrists and her eyes open wide.

"I think we should talk about what the hell is happening here."  I may have said that a little too harshly.  She's backing away from me, pulling at her wrists that I'm still holding on to.  

I feel completely numb in the hand that was once at home at her back and more recently holding one of her wrists.  Without any part of me touching Donna I feel that I have lost something and the look in her eyes really isn't helping me here.  Oh God she's putting on her robe.  That's definitely not good.

"What do you want to say, Josh?"  No more Joshua, no more raspy voice, I didn't want this.  What the hell was I thinking?

"Donna?"  I reach out to her but she moves away.  "Donna, please...I want you so bad right now I can't think straight but what about tomorrow?  What about when I mess up?  What happens when it's not just you and me in this room?"  I am actually impressed that I got all that out.  Then I realize she can't really take me all that seriously with my pants around my knees so I pull them up.  

"What do you want, Josh?"  She has crossed her arms protectively over her chest in a move that makes my heart hurt because the thing she is protecting herself from is me.

"I want to not lose my job.  I want you to not lose your job.  I want people to not talk about us like we're doing something wrong.  I want to not end up in the tabloids.  But what I really want?  What I desperately want?  I want to lay you out on that bed and do things to your body until you have problems walking, breathing, thinking, doing anything other than screaming my name at the top of your lungs."  The fact that I didn't say, "marry you, move to Connecticut and have children" makes me think that the blood is circulating back to my brain again.  But I must have said something right because she just took off her robe.

"We can figure everything else out later.  But for now you need to remember, as long as Leo has a job you have a job, and as long as you have a job, I have a job.   Besides, Leo is going to be very happy with us.  The President and CJ are going to be pissed but Leo is going to be happy so everything will work itself out."  Her hands are on my pants again so it takes me a while to figure out what she said.

"Why is Leo going to be okay with this when CJ and the President are going to be mad?"  Do I really care about the answer to that question when her hands are doing that to my cock?  I don't know.

"Leo is going to be happy because he won the pool.  CJ and the President are going to be upset because they lost.  Other than that, it doesn't really matter does it?"  She is staring into my eyes and smiling.  When she smiles like that it's magic.  We are magic.  There's a pool?  We have to get back to that but for now... I need to make her scream my name.

####################

 

It may very well be 90 degrees Fahrenheit in my apartment right now, which is something considering that it's 9 o'clock at night.  The only light is coming from the street lamps outside.   I think Josh and I are going to have mad, passionate, burn-down-the-city sex for the first, and what does not sound like the last, time.

What started out as one of the worst days of my life is getting better than I ever thought possible.

Today sucked.  It sucked when I woke up and realized we really weren't going to get a break from the worst heat wave to hit DC in years.  (Anyone who tells you global warming is a myth needs to stand on the Mall in the middle of the day for at least an hour every day this week.  Believe me, they will change their mind and go buy a lower emissions car like they should have years ago.)  The humidity is so high that my perfectly straight hair has developed a very unbecoming curl.  So I have to gel it down and slick it back.  Gel is so 1983.  

Then I get to work and Josh had the nerve to send me out to get him black dress socks because all of his had holes in them.  "How is this my job?" I asked him.  He whined... he gave me the puppy dog look; I caved like I always do.  So out I went into the tropical swamp that is DC in my pathetic car without air-conditioning, nothing I have has air-conditioning.  But hey, I got to go shopping so it wasn't all bad.  Just as I was paying for his socks and planning how much time I could spend trying on shoes, I got an urgent page to return to the West Wing.

Urgent page to return to one of the most politically charged, socially important buildings in the world.  Must be critical, right?  A rider that will kill a vital bill.  A wayward senator bent on destroying recently built coalitions.  

"Donna, I found my dry cleaning receipts.  Go pick it up.  I'm running out of shirts."  He threw the tags at me and rushed off to a meeting with Toby and Will.  I caught the receipts in the air and stared at him like the alien he is.  

I grabbed two files off my desk and shoved them at him as he came barreling back towards me.  He needed those files; he needs me here; why did I have to go get his damn laundry?

"Josh!"  Okay I might have whined that.  But he was making me into his maid.  "I am not your servant, I am your assistant.  I need to be here.  You know, where we work."  

He just flipped through the files and didn't even look up when he said, "I need you to do this.  You're my assistant and this is assisting me.  It's the little place around the corner from the brownstone.  Just go pick it up and come back.   It'll only take you a minute."  

And with that he was off.  Because he knew I would go.  And it didn't take "a minute" to pick up his dry cleaning.  It took almost an hour because of the traffic and the tourists and the fact that I caught every red light there and back.  Red lights, now there's irony.

He had the nerve to yell at me for taking such a long time when I got back and hung up what may very well be every dress shirt he owns.  Then he sent me out to the Hill to deliver papers.  Having learned my lesson about the traffic, I walked.  When I got back he sent me out again.  And again.

The last time I was leaving the Hill I spotted two top aides to key Republican leadership talking about one of the education bills currently in committee.  They didn't see me and therefore I got an earful.  Josh really needed to know what they said.  I rushed back to the office and tried to tell him but he must have thought I was just talking at him as payback for sending me out on all those errands and he ignored me.   It was important so I kept trying.  Then he said it.  

"You're fired."

I hate when he says that.  It makes me think about all the endings we could have had and all the endings that are waiting for us in the future.  I'm tired.  I am so very tired.  I want to go home and Josh just fired me.

I see CJ coming to drag Josh off to Senior Staff.  He won't have time to argue.  He'll have to go.

"Fine."  That's all I had to say to him.  He was gone.  I typed the notes on the conversation I had heard.  I left one copy on Josh's desk and gave a copy to Ginger for Toby to read.  Then I took my bag and I went home at 6pm.  I think it might have been the earliest I have gone home in 5 years.

When I got home, there was a note from my roommate telling me that she and the cats were at her boyfriend's place.  He has air-conditioning.  I am jealous of her on about 5 different levels now.  But on the plus side I got to steal her fans.

I put one on either side of my bed and turned them on high.  After my shower I didn't even bother to towel off.  I just laid down on top of the bed and fell asleep.  Asleep at 7pm.  God I am getting old.

When I woke up, Josh was here.  He was here and he was finally ready to acknowledge what I have known for years.  The reason none of our relationships work?  It's because we never try with the right person.  When all is said and done, it's going to be Josh and me.  We are going to live happily ever after or I am going to know the reason why.  But first I believe he promised to make me scream his name.  I think I can oblige him in that with very little effort on his part.

We just need to get back onto the same page.  I mean really.  Here I am naked and wanting him like I have never wanted anything in my life and he's wearing a tie.  Admittedly my hand is wrapped around his rock hard cock but still.  Something needs to be done about this.   I'm a good assistant.  I know how to multi-task.  So with my other hand I start tugging on his tie, pull it from his shirt, and toss it on the floor.  

His agile tongue is in my mouth.  God if we had only kissed years ago we could have bypassed so much pain on both our parts.  When we kiss, it's magic.  All is right in the world.  But God it's so hot in here. 

"Josh," I gasp as we break apart for air and I back away from him.  Oh he looks like he did something wrong.  Can't have that.  "Take off all your clothes and come to bed."  See, all better.  "This is going to get a lot hotter very fast.  I think it would be best if we did it by the fans."

"Hotter?  Really Donna?"  He's smirking at me.  So I lie down on the bed and arch an eyebrow at him.  I can make him do anything with a well-arched brow.  Including pull at his dress shirt so hard that all the buttons pop from one end of the room to the other.  He pulls and yanks at his clothes until he is standing naked before me.  Ladies and Gentlemen, let the games begin.

Now when I first joined the campaign I really wondered about the whole Josh and Mandy thing.  I mean she seemed to really hate him and yet they would never really breakup.  And now there's Amy and the fact that she won't let go.  But what he's doing to me now makes it all crystal clear.  His mouth, his hands, and the ways he looks into your eyes like he wants to drown inside of you.  No wonder they weren't willing to let him go.  There's a line in a song by Paula Cole that goes "you make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs."  I can totally relate right now.

And since Josh is sliding his first two fingers inside of me I'm sure he agrees.

"Oh God Donna.  You are so wet.  You feel better than I ever dreamed.  My God you are so beautiful." His thumb is running lazy circles around my clit.  His fingers are searching inside me.  I want to touch him, I want to tell him how good everything feels, about how I dreamed of this, but  I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I will tell him how much I love him.  And that could be disastrous.  So I hold my tongue and focus on what he is doing to me with his hot, insistent touch.  Oh my God.  Coffee.  He deserves coffee.  Work.  Shit.  His mouth is on my neck.  This is bad.

"Josh, Joshua, Josh you have to stop."  I pull farther back from him.

"What's wrong?  Was I doing some thing you didn't like?"  He looks scared, like I am going to make him stop.  That's sweet.  But so very wrong.

"Josh you were sucking on my neck and as much as that makes me want to just let you do illicit things to my body, it's 110 degrees in the shade and I really don't want to wear a turtleneck tomorrow.  So maybe if it's alright with you, you could apply your lips to parts of my 'easily marked by my lover' skin that are covered by my clothes.  What do you say?"

The look on his face makes me think he's okay with that suggestion.  It might have been the fact that I referred to him as my lover.  Or that he is now actively cataloging parts of my body that he may freely suck on.  Or he could be the kind of guy who likes to mark his women and is happy to know I am willing to let him.  I hope that's at least part of it.  I like hickies.  Does that make me trashy?    
  
Anyway - his fingers are back inside me and he is suckling his way down my chest in a pattern that makes me thing he is very familiar with my clothing because he's just inside the collar line of about every shirt I own.  

And then it happened.  I was so busy smiling down at him and running my fingers through the curls at the back of his neck that I didn't feel it until it happened.  "Oh God Josh, Josh, Please just right there.  For the love of God, JOSHUA!!!!!!!"

I collapse back on the bed.  My eyes are closed.  I am panting for breath like I just ran a marathon.  And all I can say is "Oh God Joshua" over and over again.

I open my eyes just in time to see him take the fingers that were inside me and lick them clean.  That may be one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.  I smile at him before rolling him onto his back and licking my way down my body.  My lips, my teeth, my tongue.  I pay special attention to the skin right at the edge of his scar.  He really seemed to like it when I ran my fingernail over his shirt so I want to spend a little more direct time on his scar.  

"Donnatella, this is going to go awfully fast if you kept touching me like that."  I have moved down his body and am licking at his navel. His hands are playing with my hair but not restricting my movement.  So I travel farther down.

"Joshua?  We have all night.  Just let go."  I punctuate this by taking him into my mouth.  While my mouth is concentrating on making him release everything to me, I let my fingernails run lightly up and down his ribs.  I suck hard on the head of his cock and he jerks forward towards me.

"Donna.... Donnatella... please... I can't last if you keep doing that."

In between licks on my new lollipop I explain to him, "That's sort of the point, Josh.  I want to taste you.  Let me taste you, Joshua."

"Oh my God, Donna... Donnatella!"

I manage to wrap my mouth around his tip just as he loses all control.  I want him to feel this.  Feel the control and power we have over each other.  I want him to know how good we can be.  And besides, I just like doing this to him.

He is silent save for his panting of breath.  I lick my way back up his body, tasting his salty sweat before the fans can cool him too much.  When I make it all the way to the top of the bed, I lay my naked body against his.  

"How are you feeling, Joshua?"  I ask him as I rub my cheek against his.  In case anyone is wondering, I think he feels pretty good.  He has a days worth of stubble and his body is warm and languid against mine yet he gives me complete support as I am draped across him.

"Donna?"

"Yes, Joshua?"  He's smiling at me in a way I have never seen in the 5½ years I've known him.  If I'm not mistaken this is the face of a man in a state of utter contentment.

"It's too early to say it, isn't it?"

I know what he is asking.  I have been thinking about it too.  "Yeah, Josh, I think it's a little too early to say it.  We can feel it all we want, but I think it's a little early to say it."

"Okay.  It's just... it has nothing to do what you just did to me... You'll let me know when it's okay to say it?"  His eyes are like chocolate and when he looks at me like this, I want to stand by his side forever.

"Yeah Josh."  I lay my head against his shoulder.  "I'll tell you when you can say it."

He rolls me onto my back so that my head is resting on the pillows.  "In that case, s'okay if I taste you now?"  He is kissing a path towards my breasts.  

"Yes, please, Josh."  

"So polite, Donnatella."  He breathes against me and then takes one of my nipples into his mouth and suckles hard.  I arch off the bed and into his mouth.  He doesn't back away.  His hands find my hips and he forces me back against the bed until he's done with me.  Then he blows a cool stream of air against my taut peak and moves to the other one.  I wrap my hands around the bars of my headboard to keep from pulling on his hair.  What can I say; I like his hair and want him to keep it.

I don't think anything more coherent than "Oh my God, Joshua" came out of my mouth in the 15 minutes he spent playing with my breasts.  I am so wet and ready now I move my hand toward the nightstand to pull out a condom.  Josh must have figured out what I was up to because he takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

"Not yet, Donna.  I want to taste you before we doing anything else.  Is that okay?"  As he is saying this I feel his hair brushing against my ribs and his stubbly cheek rub against my abdomen.  He plants tiny kisses as he heads to his ultimate destination.

"Oh yes Joshua, please Joshua!"  Then I break off into nothing but a series of moans.  Coherent thought has left me as Josh pushes his tongue up into my folds and presses against my clit.  He varies his stroke and pressure; he backs off if I get too eager.  My hands are wound so tight around my wooden bed I fear I may break a bar or two.  He just keeps licking and rubbing and sucking on me.  Oh God I don't know how much more of this I can take.  I feel on fire.  Like the world is suddenly brighter, closer to the sun.  I am so close and Josh won't stop.  "Josh, please Josh, now oh God oh God ohGod... AAAAaaaaaaaa!!!"

His tongue grants me wide wet licks as I come down from Heaven.  "Hmmmm, you are VERY good at that."  I tell him with a wide smile.

"I want to make you happy.  I want to make you feel good."  His head is beside mine on the pillow.  He's smiling that smile again.  I gave him that smile.  That's my smile.

"Josh?  That's my smile right?  The smile on your face right now?  That's because of me?  You don't smile like that for anyone else do you?"  I hate being insecure.  But I have learned it's better to ask the question than dwell on it for years.  Been there, done that.  So I ask.

"How am I smiling, Donna?"  He is above me, staring down into my eyes.  Oh he asked me a question.

"You're smiling like everything is alright.  Like you are completely content with no worries."  His dimples just appeared.

"Everything is alright, huh?  That would be your smile, because you make that true.  When I'm with you everything is alright."  I think the only way I stop myself from crying at what he just said is the fact that we are kissing.  I think he meant it to be a soft gentle kiss but it quickly deepens as we explore each other's mouths.  Mimicking what we want to happen soon, very soon.

"So, Joshua, I feel good and," I run my hand down his chest and then over his growing erection, "I must say you feel very good.  What do you think we should do now?"

If it's at all possible his smile just got bigger, along with other parts of his anatomy.  "I believe what we need for the next phase of our evening's delights is in the nightstand?"  He opens the drawer as he says this and then he pauses with his hand hovering over its contents.  "All of this is for later?"  His voice got kind of high right there.  

I should mock him for that, but for now I grab a condom, close the drawer and tell him, "Yes, later, but sometimes the classics are best." 

I push him down on the bed on his back.  I tear open the condom and use a trick I haven't bothered with since college.  I roll the condom down his cock with my mouth.  Takes practice but it makes one hell of an impression.

Moans.  I have reduced him to monosyllabic moans.  Thank you, thank you, please you are too kind.  I throw my leg over him and position myself so that all I need to do is sink down on him.  I have to take a moment to catch my breath.

"Josh.  Oh God Josh."  I start to raise and lower myself riding him.  Changing my posture changes the angle of entry.  We are rubbing against each other and chanting each other's names.  I want to scream.  I want it to last forever.  Harder and harder I slam against him.  I feel every muscle in my body tense and release as I make love to Josh, as Josh makes love to me.  I feel his body arch off the bed.  I feel him pull at my hips.  His hands find my breasts and squeeze and lift and then drift back to my hips to try and make me move faster.

Then his fingers find me.  They find my clit and he makes quick hard circles.  With the rhythm and the fullness of him inside me, he only needs to touch me for a minute before I explode all around him.  I feel drained from the power of my orgasm but I have enough wits about me to give Josh just a glimpse of what I can do with the help of dear old Dr. Kegel.  He shouts my name and comes just moments after me.

I sink against him and then roll onto my side.  After a few minutes recuperation time, Josh gets up and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.  When he comes back, I open my arms to him and he crawls into bed.  I pull the blanket over us.  As I'm drifting off to sleep with Josh in my arms and the fans humming away in a symphony of white noise, I hear Josh say, "I know it's too soon but I don't want to wait any longer to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too, Josh.  You've always known that.  Go to sleep now.  Tomorrow's going to be a good day."  And it will be.  I still have my job.  I have Josh.  And I have an air-conditioner for my room.  Today was a very good day.

The End...for now.

**See the Sequel:** "Before the 6am Alarm"


End file.
